dddivafandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Kaswell
Kimberly "Kim" Kaswell '''is a colleague of Jane Bingum who has always looked down on her for being overweight and not caring about her appearance. Kim has been extremely rude to her. Later, it is shown that Kim is actually jealous of Jane because she is successful and very smart. Kim can be abrasive and can seem unsympathetic, though several episodes reveal that she has a good heart. It is implied that Kim has learned to maintain a cold exterior as a result of difficult situations she has faced throughout her life. Kim is a very good and successful lawyer. She is driven and determined and even becomes a partner at Harrison & Parker, turning it into Kaswell & Parker. Kim Kaswell had a rough childhood because her father was never around enough but they later reconciled in her adulthood. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Is a partner and feisty smart. She is also pregnant with Jay Parkers baby. = Season 4 (Somewhat of a relationship) Kim Kaswell dates Fred, Jane's guardian angel. After a few dates Kim Kaswell tells Luke that she can no longer date him as she is pregnant with Jay's baby. Season 5 He does offer to pay Kim money to help with expenses, but Kim turns him down. Kim's issues with Parker begin affecting her work in Secret Lives, in which Kim represents her friend Molly about stopping her alimony payments to her deadex-husband, however she manages to resolve her issues. In Fool for Love, she feels the need to compete with Vanessa when she returns in the episode as her opposing counsel by buying the top-of-the-line stroller Vanessa boasted about getting, but when she sends Paul to get her one, he accidentally gets her a knock-off just in time for Vanessa to see. However to make it up to her, Paul gets Kim the right stroller and even pretends to be Kim's boyfriend when Vanessa begins making remarks to Kim, trying to "make Kim feel small". Kim's father returns to retain her help in Miss Congeniality after he loses a job coaching sports, and they make progress in their relationship. Kim goes into labor in 50 Shades of Grayson while on a case and presents her final arguments with the use of a webcam while in labor. She eventually gives birth to a son, whom she names Noah. In Trust Me, Kim is out on maternity leave so she is not seen on the episode; she is mentioned, however. Relationships Jane Bingum It was clear from the start that Kim didn't like Jane, even before her body got inhabited by Deb. In episode 1 she took pride in her new Hermes bag (which turned out to be fake) before Jane and Teri, and told Jane that no one under 50 wears a brooch. Their relationship hasn't improved a lot since season 1 because they still can't be considered friends. Kim has also referred to Jane as "her least favorite attorney at the firm or on Earth". Possibly one of the reasons Kim doesn't like Jane is because she sees her as a duck - sweet and innocent above water, but underwater, their legs are "churning," according to Kim. She also compared Jane to a shark. However it is showed at times Kim does care about Jane's well-being she offered to pay Ian $10,000 to stay away from Jane when he thought he would hurt her and was up to something. Kim actually seems to like Jane. Grayson Kent Kim had a relationship with Grayson and later on left him as he was not getting over Deb. Fred Fred was Kim's assistant. Jay Parker Kim had an on/ off relationship with Parker and had his child in '''50 shades of Grayson Teri Lee Kim and Teri often do not get along as Teri views her as rude and annoying and Kim feels the same about her. Kim was planning on firing her in Sister Act. Category:Main Cast Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lawyers Category:People who have been in a relationship with Grayson Category:Has been in a relationship with Grayson Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6